Thunderstorms, Trapdoors, Families, & Friends
by Enicia24
Summary: Haruhi finds 'trapdoors' in the ceiling of the school and hides from the host club she bursts into a room Nekozawa is in. She spends the night at Mori's and Hunny's house and the Fruits Basket chars. or inuyasha chars. might show up in a host family reuni
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok this is my first fanfic so please sympathize with me

AN: Ok this is my first fanfic so please sympathize with me. Also I am in middle school so I am sorry if this is horrible.

Haruhi has been secretly training with Hunny and Mori so she doesn't have to deal with Tamaki's rant next time some happens like at the beach. The twins have found a new pressure point to bug Haruhi with and she gets mad. But what happens when a thunderstorm hits and Haruhi drags all the hosts into a closest except Tamaki?

- - -

It was a normal day like any other spring day at Ouran Academy, the flowers were stating to bloom in the gardens. The host club took this chance to have a tea party for a select few clients as Kyouya put it or rather the first people to buy tickets as Haruhi put it.

Tamaki had been watching European television again for the past week it had been a tribute to Shakespeare. So of course he had to have a Romeo and Juliet themed tea party, with as usual the hattachin twins supplying the out fits. He of course had to be Romeo and of course Haruhi was bought/threatened into being Juliet. Kyouya had threatened with increasing her debt and Hikaru had bribed her with ottori. So Haruhi ended up dressing in a renaissance style dress that even though she was a girl was very uncomfortable for her.

She was presently thinking how a thread had come loose and was now itching her back like crazy. Her next client shift had come and it was none other than Renge. As soon as she saw Haruhi, she started talking like crazy, about how cute Haruhi looked in her dress and her wig. Renge then started on her rant about the anime RomeoXJuliet and how she looked so alike the character only with brown hair instead of red.

Just as always when Renge was talking to her Haruhi let her mind wander. Renge was the only girl she could do that with the other girls always wanted Haruhi's opinion on something, but Renge would talk until Haruhi's next shift. AS Haruhi was thinking about what meat was on sale at the store and what coupons, she had taken from the newspaper. Renge asked her an unusual question about her mother.

"Ummm Haruhi?" started Renge rather nervously, "Why did you want to follow in your mother's footsteps and become a lawyer?" The host club was silent all the other clients had gone and the club members had been cleaning up, everyone had stopped as soon as Renge asked her questions most of them had been wondering the same thing as they cleaned the garden of their props. Everyone turned looking expectantly to Haruhi.

Seeing this as a chance to give them a shock she got up from her table walked over to Renge and whispered some thing in her ear. Renge gave a little twitter, after a moment said goodbye to Haruhi, and walked to the limo that had parked waiting out side the garden gates.

Haruhi then took up her part of the mess and took it into the clubroom, as she walked by Hikaru and Kaoru linked arms with her and started to pester her about what she had said to Renge. Tamaki dropped his props and raced after then yelling something about to stop pestering his daughter to Hikaru and Kaoru.

Hunny told Mori to drop his things so they could get Haruhi to bring them some cake in the clubroom. Kyouya decided he would get the cleaners to bring the stuff into the clubroom later and followed them. When the three got to the room, they walked in on Hikaru and Kaoru asking g question at the same time.

"Haruhi Why are you so much like your father?"

Because of this question all the pent up anger over all the insults she had endured so far to just spill over. The room was silent Hunny and Mori could tell some thing was about to happen.

"Haru-chan calm down they were only kidding."

"That is right my cute little daughter don't pay your brothers any mind," said Tamaki who came up behind her and pulled her into a hug. The twins came on either side of her and started hugging her too while rubbing their cheeks against hers. She started mumbling damn rich bastarads repeatedly.

Hunny and Mori backed out of the room pulling Kyouya behind them. Inside e the room, they could hear Haruhi now screaming and many bangs. Slowly the sounds faded and Kyouya felt it would be safe to re-enter the room. Hunny and Mori followed finding Hauhi alone in the room. "Haru-chan where's the others" Hunny asked.

"Hanging out the window by ropes." answered Haruhi calmly "But unfourtunatly I was a bit too fastand I don't think my knots will stay."

Just as Haruhi pronounced this a large splash could be heard right out side the window followed by two more. All four of the hosts looked out the window to see two red heads and a blond coming out of the pond and storm into the building.

"Well that's my queue to hide. Bye." Haruhi then took her school bag and her uniform into the closet, she had just dropped the dress out of the door and closed the door as the three wet boys came into the room.

"Where is she where." Hikaru and Kaoru yelled together.

"Where is my daughter?" Tamaki asked after the twins.

"Closet" was the reply from Mori.

The twins stomped to the closet and tore open the door. No one was there a wind blew though the room as Tamaki and the twins went to a corner of despair.

I will update as soon as I can so please check. Where did Haruhi go she some how ended up in a room with Nekozawa. There is a thunderstorm in the next chapter and guess who she's with. Yup Nekozawa. Later one of her childhood friends comes to Ouran and Haruhi meets the other hosts families at a party(in a later chapter).


	2. Nekozawa and the dark angel Haruhi

Chapter Two:

Chapter Two:

Haruhi heard Tamaki and the twins storm in asking where she was and Mori's simple answer of Closet. Haruhi jammed her uniform into her bag, grabbed a box, stood on top, and lifted a ceiling tile. Grabbing a piece of metal Haruhi kicked the box away and pulled herself up into the ceiling. Haruhi had just placed the tile back when the twins tore open the door.

Haruhi quickly crawled through the cave like area and went up for one floor, and finally found another trap door as you could call it far enough away from the host room that she felt comfortable leaving the ceiling area. Haruhi had managed to put on her pants but the cave as she decided to call it was too low to put her normal shirt on in. So Haruhi lifted the tile and jumped into the room below. Unknown to her Nekozawa was in the room and had been trying to summon some dark figure but what he got instead was Haruhi falling from the ceiling. Of course, Haruhi didn't look like Haruhi.

The school had decided that for the week all the students would wear black pants instead of blue. The plain yet elegant short dark violet dress that Haruhi under the insistence of Tamaki had worn a longer dark skirt under. Haruhi had already taken off the long skirt and put on her pants. The sleeves were bell style and she had had to pull them up to use her had hands all day. The neck was a scoop neck and she wore a silver chain with and emerald on it (it had been the plainest of what the twins would let her wear).

Nekozawa had looked up at the ceiling because he had heard some scraping noises coming from above his head. As usual the room he was in was dark with only candle light in the room. Haruhi had burst through the ceiling and jumped to the floor. In the dim candle light she look like the dark angel that he and his ancestors that worshiped the darkness spent there life searching for. She appeared to float to the ground and land in a crouching position. Which is what Haruhi did only she fell and landed in a crouching position as Hunny and Mori had taught her to.

As Haruhi looked around she finally saw Nekozawa. "Oh Nekozawa sempi its you." Haruhi gave her genuine smile and Nekozawa became confused. He had just seen a dark heavenly being with a royal violet dress and black pants come down from the ceiling and it was really Haruhi. He would have to talk to his father about the resemblance between all the descriptions and pictures he had seen and heard about, and this girl that dressed as a boy to pay off a debt in rich high school. But he didn't loose his cool he calmly answered Haruhi. "Ah yes Miss Fujiyoka san welcome to one of my rooms I was just performing a ceremony to summon –"

"Haruhi where are you" one of the twins yelled out side the doorway. "Hika chan we should look in this room maybe she is locked in one of the rooms and can't get out." Hunny could be heard suggesting to Hikaru. "My Daughter I will save you" there came a bang and Haruhi was sure Tamaki had been kicked or hit bye one of the other host club members. "Kyouya chan you have the key to all the rooms don't you?" "Yes I do lets get to work then." As Kyouya said this, all of the hosts out side the room (except Hunny and Mori) sweat dropped and Haruhi and Nekozawa exchanged a look and sweat dropped also.

Nekozawa will you help me please?" Haruhi whispered urgently "Wait you know I'm a girl? Well this will be interesting." Haruhi quickly told Nekozawa of a plan that would save Haruhi and creep out the Host club. "Remember it is just play nothing real got that" Haruhi reminded Nekozawa. "Got it ready when you are"

"Kyouya do you have the key yet?" "Yes yes yes it did take a few minutes." The host club opened the door and looked in the room to see two people making out. "Umm have you seen Haruhi Fujiyoka pass bye here?" Kyouya asked. "Just a little busy here mind coming back later." Nekozawa answered. He and Haruhi were wrapped in each other's arms with their faces mashed together. "Hopefully they will leave now." Haruhi whispered to him in his ear.

"Nekozawa sempi is that you?" Karou and Hikaru asked together. "Yes now would you mind leavin. As I said kind of busy here, no I have not seen Fujiyoka san now please leave ok." Nekozawa was getting a little annoyed _damn those hosts could be persistent_. "Well we'll leave you to your business is you do see Haru chan Please tell him we are looking for him?" Hunny asked quiet sweetly. "Yeah sure" came the slightly irritated reply.

"Well lets go home we'll talk to Haruhi tomorrow" One of the twins suggested. As they left Haruhi sighed "You know I will probably get three calls in the middle of the night from them telling me about how you were caught making out with a girl in school." Haruhi laughed at what would happen Nekozawa laughed at it also and she realized he had a rather cute laugh. "Now if you will let me go I need to go home kind sir." Nekozawa lifted Haruhi off his lap and put her on the floor. "It would be a pleasure if the kind madam would allow me to escort her off of the school grounds." "Oh well thank you my kind lord I would gladly except your offer." Haruhi rather enjoyed the word play she and Nekozawa were having.

As they came out of the school they passed through one of the gardens a white rose garden with sakura trees bordering the outside. "You know Haruhi its scheduled to have a thunderstorm tonight you may want to hurry home. So you won't be caught in the rain." "Wait a what oh no oh no this can not happen." Just as she said this a role of thunder sounded across the sky. Haruhi screamed and grabbed onto Nekozawa for dear life as more of the thunder came. "Haruhi are you frightened of thunder?" Nekozawa asked. Haruhi nodded her head and as more of the thunder came clung to him even tighter. Nekozawa picked her up bridal style and took her under a sakura tree. "Hush its ok just sleep ok Haruhi calm down." Little did Nekozawa know that a pare of eyes were watching the scene before them. At this moment Basa Nova decided to step out from in a bush and walked over to Nekozawa and Haruhi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two:

Chapter Two:

Haruhi heard Tamaki and the twins storm in asking where she was and Mori's simple answer of Closet. Haruhi jammed her uniform into her bag, grabbed a box, stood on top, and lifted a ceiling tile. Grabbing a piece of metal Haruhi kicked the box away and pulled herself up into the ceiling. Haruhi had just placed the tile back when the twins tore open the door.

Haruhi quickly crawled through the cave like area and went up for one floor, and finally found another trap door as you could call it far enough away from the host room that she felt comfortable leaving the ceiling area. Haruhi had managed to put on her pants but the cave as she decided to call it was too low to put her normal shirt on in. So Haruhi lifted the tile and jumped into the room below. Unknown to her Nekozawa was in the room and had been trying to summon some dark figure but what he got instead was Haruhi falling from the ceiling. Of course, Haruhi didn't look like Haruhi.

The school had decided that for the week all the students would wear black pants instead of blue. The plain yet elegant short dark violet dress that Haruhi under the insistence of Tamaki had worn a longer dark skirt under. Haruhi had already taken off the long skirt and put on her pants. The sleeves were bell style and she had had to pull them up to use her had hands all day. The neck was a scoop neck and she wore a silver chain with and emerald on it (it had been the plainest of what the twins would let her wear).

Nekozawa had looked up at the ceiling because he had heard some scraping noises coming from above his head. As usual the room he was in was dark with only candle light in the room. Haruhi had burst through the ceiling and jumped to the floor. In the dim candle light she look like the dark angel that he and his ancestors that worshiped the darkness spent there life searching for. She appeared to float to the ground and land in a crouching position. Which is what Haruhi did only she fell and landed in a crouching position as Hunny and Mori had taught her to.

As Haruhi looked around she finally saw Nekozawa. "Oh Nekozawa sempi its you." Haruhi gave her genuine smile and Nekozawa became confused. He had just seen a dark heavenly being with a royal violet dress and black pants come down from the ceiling and it was really Haruhi. He would have to talk to his father about the resemblance between all the descriptions and pictures he had seen and heard about, and this girl that dressed as a boy to pay off a debt in rich high school. But he didn't loose his cool he calmly answered Haruhi. "Ah yes Miss Fujiyoka san welcome to one of my rooms I was just performing a ceremony to summon –"

"Haruhi where are you" one of the twins yelled out side the doorway. "Hika chan we should look in this room maybe she is locked in one of the rooms and can't get out." Hunny could be heard suggesting to Hikaru. "My Daughter I will save you" there came a bang and Haruhi was sure Tamaki had been kicked or hit bye one of the other host club members. "Kyouya chan you have the key to all the rooms don't you?" "Yes I do lets get to work then." As Kyouya said this, all of the hosts out side the room (except Hunny and Mori) sweat dropped and Haruhi and Nekozawa exchanged a look and sweat dropped also.

Nekozawa will you help me please?" Haruhi whispered urgently "Wait you know I'm a girl? Well this will be interesting." Haruhi quickly told Nekozawa of a plan that would save Haruhi and creep out the Host club. "Remember it is just play nothing real got that" Haruhi reminded Nekozawa. "Got it ready when you are"

"Kyouya do you have the key yet?" "Yes yes yes it did take a few minutes." The host club opened the door and looked in the room to see two people making out. "Umm have you seen Haruhi Fujiyoka pass bye here?" Kyouya asked. "Just a little busy here mind coming back later." Nekozawa answered. He and Haruhi were wrapped in each other's arms with their faces mashed together. "Hopefully they will leave now." Haruhi whispered to him in his ear.

"Nekozawa sempi is that you?" Karou and Hikaru asked together. "Yes now would you mind leavin. As I said kind of busy here, no I have not seen Fujiyoka san now please leave ok." Nekozawa was getting a little annoyed _damn those hosts could be persistent_. "Well we'll leave you to your business is you do see Haru chan Please tell him we are looking for him?" Hunny asked quiet sweetly. "Yeah sure" came the slightly irritated reply.

"Well lets go home we'll talk to Haruhi tomorrow" One of the twins suggested. As they left Haruhi sighed "You know I will probably get three calls in the middle of the night from them telling me about how you were caught making out with a girl in school." Haruhi laughed at what would happen Nekozawa laughed at it also and she realized he had a rather cute laugh. "Now if you will let me go I need to go home kind sir." Nekozawa lifted Haruhi off his lap and put her on the floor. "It would be a pleasure if the kind madam would allow me to escort her off of the school grounds." "Oh well thank you my kind lord I would gladly except your offer." Haruhi rather enjoyed the word play she and Nekozawa were having.

As they came out of the school they passed through one of the gardens a white rose garden with sakura trees bordering the outside. "You know Haruhi its scheduled to have a thunderstorm tonight you may want to hurry home. So you won't be caught in the rain." "Wait a what oh no oh no this can not happen." Just as she said this a role of thunder sounded across the sky. Haruhi screamed and grabbed onto Nekozawa for dear life as more of the thunder came. "Haruhi are you frightened of thunder?" Nekozawa asked. Haruhi nodded her head and as more of the thunder came clung to him even tighter. Nekozawa picked her up bridal style and took her under a sakura tree. "Hush its ok just sleep ok Haruhi calm down." Little did Nekozawa know that a pare of eyes were watching the scene before them. At this moment Basa Nova decided to step out from in a bush and walked over to Nekozawa and Haruhi.


End file.
